Final Fantasy
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU:ChiChi's kidnapped Goku's mortally wounded what else is a spiky haired sword slinging hero to do? Facing down the darkest parts of his conciousness this can save more then just someone else. FF7DBZ


**Disclaimer: **_Don't own DBZ, Final Fantasy, or One Winged Angel._

**Final Fantasy**

**One-Shot**

_A/U,Crossover or is it?A/N: Well I hope you all enjoy this story if your FF7 fans you should like this but I hope even if your not you'll like it regardless._

_---------------------------------------------------_

He rested his back against the cold stone, his breathing labored and heavy, his eyes closed even as the air hissed and zipped around him. He gripped his hands around the handle of his sword the long thick buster sword weighted down by fatigue and blood. He cracked an eye and looked at the bodies lining the hallway. Even still as concrete broke apart around him he hauled the sword to his front like a shield. Even as blood flowed from his stomach he smiled in spite of himself.

Diving out into the bullets he heard the clacks and sparks as metal tore around him, he charged the soldiers firing as he drew his sword back and breaking as he got close swinging like a whirlwind he cut through their ranks. Jumping upwards his one arm grabbing onto a railing and he flipped himself upwards. Landing with a grunt as he held his stomach… "Damn it…you'll pay for this wound Vegeta…" Goku looked up as more blue uniforms ran around the corner their own swords at the ready as they came charging down the stairs.

"Not today…" Goku slammed his sword into the floor a light ripped upwards as the men screamed in horror as they were cut apart by the attack, the ground looked ripped up by claws still smoking from Goku's attack he grunted and held his stomach and went charging up again. He kept going he wasn't going to stop, he had to much to fight for and so little to give up… Only his life, his miserable meaningless life...

"_No you can't go Chi-Chi I'm telling you its dangerous! You could get hurt and I refuse to let you go." I told her… she had changed since I last left her, she was so much more beautiful… so much more pure… where I had… **Yes… You, you the killer, the murderer, the weak little fool who did away with the dying even as they begged for mercy… **No! That wasn't me! I never had done it, even with that voice inside me telling me… poisoning me my every thought and whim._

"_I'm a big girl, I've had lessons so I can handle my own. Besides you wouldn't know how to get around this mountain without me!" She said pushing her finger into my chest and leaning up in my face. _

"_Just protect her you fool, if you're beside her she won't get hurt. Besides you're wasting my time with this rambling so let's go." Vegeta said waving his hand and walking off the trail the two soldiers in tow. **But that wasn't you was it? You didn't stand up to her you watched and hung your head. You were so ashamed of yourself… don't act like you tried.**_

Goku cut his sword between to doors and then ripped his sword out and then with his hands pulled the doors apart. His neck strained as the metal gave way and he slammed them open. Thirty soldiers aimed at Goku but didn't two three figures walked forward all dressed in black suits identically. "Heh nice seeing the three of you here." Goku said as he drew up his sword.

"Yeah you could of guessed it after all you did kind of piss off the boss, send Vegeta on a maniac rampage and allow him to kill Bulma so yes its all good." Yamcha said drawing out an electro prod. "Tein and 18 hate the extra work you gave us so it's about time we collect some overtime." Tein strapped up his gloves and put on his black shades as Eighteen fluffed her hair and got into a stance.

The four exploded Goku swung his sword connecting with the prod and threw a kick into Tein as Eighteen punched him in the side knocking him and he dove as Yamcha hit the ground sparking up as his prod charged up.

He swung his sword as Tein moved his waist back from being sliced and Goku drew his fist up and he punched down knocking him down as Eighteen jumped on his back and put a choke hold on his neck. Goku went to her arms as she choked his throat and he began thrashing about as Yamcha punched Goku in the chest knocking his sword out of his grip Goku kept back pedaling as he slammed Eighteen into the wall and again her head bouncing off the concrete loosing her grip enough as he tore her off and using her body as a weapon threw her into Yamcha who charged again. The two skipped off the floor as Tein came running from the side lowering a shoulder into Goku knocking him to the ground sliding until Goku grabbed a concrete post and swung up. His wrist beginning to glow as he used his power, aiming his hand at Tein he let loose a blast. The green glow around him exploding as a lightning bolt ripped from his hand and into Tein who put his hands up saving his face as he was sent backwards and through the wall.

The soldiers in the room had enough aiming their rifles at Goku, drawing his fist up again another glow came out and he punched his fist down into the ground. The green glow exploding out as the floor rippled and broke apart, the soldiers given only time to scream as they fell down a floor.

He pulled his fist up as Yamcha came back at him. He was blown back as he felt the electro prod hit his stomach and his flesh burned as he dodged to the side. Slamming an elbow down onto his neck then a foot to his gut knocking him over as he ran to his sword, with one hand pulling it up and around as Eighteen flew in at him her kick bouncing off his blade. She flipped backwards as Goku flipped his blade to the dull side and swung as she landed connecting with her gut and he spun around hard and sent her into the wall her skull bouncing hard against the concrete and fell unconscious. Yamcha getting to his knees as Goku dropped his sword by his neck the blade just millimeters from his neck.

"Okay, Okay here's the key just make it painless." Yamcha pulled out a key set and tossed it away as Goku slammed his butt of his sword on his head knocking him out. Twirling the sword around his back he slammed it back in his sheath and picked up the key. He had taken a step before falling to his knee. His hand going to his stomach as he felt the blood his hand covered in it and he ripped open his dark violet shirt and saw he was running out of time. Moving his wrist over the wound he concentrated and let a small glow of light flow over his wound, the blood disappearing and the pain fading for a moment. Gathering up himself once more he walked up the stairs ready to fight.

_**So weak, you let her live like this. You let him cut them both down, you stole everyone's hero and let him become their enemy. All because of you… You… **No! It wasn't my fault, I came and found her like that its all I could do, and he'd gone insane and couldn't stop him. I ran fast I used the mountain trail following him, Vegeta had lost his sanity and I ran fast, faster I told myself. I hadn't seen Chi-Chi in the town so there was a chance…_

_I rounded the corner and went inside the reactor. I could hear her cries as she lay over the body of her father I jumped onto the chain and lowered myself down to the catawalks to hear her scream. "I hate them all!" She grabbed Vegeta's sword and headed inside. The ran up to her father and saw that he had been slashed through the chest, already dead and I headed inside._

_There he was I saw Chi-Chi try to kill him but she couldn't match his strength. He pulled the sword from her hands and then I could only watch as he cut her down. She flew backwards and bounced off the steps. He snorted and walked inside the cell as I got to her. She didn't even seem alive but I carried her from the steps and laid her down. Her life fleeting her eyes as I wept my tears away, grasping the handle of my sword I rushed inside the cell after him…_

"There he is!" A solider yells out as I run down a hallway diving into a small alcove as bullets ricochet off the walls. The dust and debris explode as Goku raises his hand a red glow coming out as he throws his hand at the hallway. Casting out his power once again clouds appeared, blanketing the light as a hallowed moon shined from the edges of the hallway. "Zantetsuken!" Goku screamed as a large horse rider jumped from the sky and charged the soldiers. A blue glowing blade in his hand as the horseman charged the bullets only flying through it as it approached and slashed three times though each appeared as a flash. Their hallowed screams stopping as they fell in half, Goku nearly collapsing as he felt his power draining but he shook it off and walked down the hallway once again, grabbing his sword he cocked his arm back and fired it, the blade shooting down the hallway and through a door a tortured scream coming out as he slew the person on the other side.

He walked up both his hands glowing as he drew on his power aiming them to the sides he entered a main hallway three doors one with his sword and two untouched. Glowing brightly he felt fire engulf his palms and he released his power two massive balls of flame shooting outwards and down the hallway exploding out side as he cleared out the area.

He reached his sword and pulled it out taking his key he unlocked the door. It slid open and a solider fell down at his feet. Blood pooling on his boots as he walked down the hallway, looking up he saw…

Goku collapsed to his knees as pain shot through him, his arms shaking his neck pulsing as he looked up and saw a black cloak. Silver upswept hair, and two deep emerald eyes starring at him, a smirk forming on his lips as he drew up his sword.

"_NO!" I scream as I fall, I fall far so far. I crash through walls and hit the water. I try to swim but I cannot move, my limbs cease to move my mind screams no but my heart is engulfed in cold. I hold my head up but I choke as my lungs fill with water but I have no hope I plummet downwards. My eyes filling up with would be tears, my lungs cry for out ending my life so much sooner. My hand reaches out but I find no one… No one's coming to save me, I threw them away, I told everyone to go to let me be alone and I needed no one to help me… but when it matters its all I am… helpless… a… child… **That's all you are that's all you will ever be, not the real Goku, the Goku who made people smile. You're just a puppet.**_

_I am a puppet…_

Snapping up he looks up at the ceiling the cold black steel, a prison cell. Looking around more he finds himself alone. Only the darkness surrounding him, he moves to curl up but he finds pain streaking through his stomach. Blood… lots of it. They didn't bother to heal him, just waiting for him to die. Reaching to his wrist he finds all his materia gone any hope to save what remained of his life. "It's come to this… I failed again… failed to save Bulma, failed my friends… failed the planet… and now I've failed you too Chi-Chi. Its true I am a puppet, the real me could do this! The real Goku! But what am I? A fake a carbon copy of the real version, the real could do everything… but what can a fake do?"

**_Failure! You'll never amount to anything, if you had half the strength of the real Goku you could accomplish this small feat but now you are nothing._**

Goku hangs his head and collapses on the floor letting the last vestiges of life flow from his body. Tired of pain, tired of being a failure, tired of being fake… "Okay real Goku, I'm giving you back your position. Become the hero you once were. Don't leave everything as it is. Go back to your body now… I let my own free and shake free its bonds to the planet."

"_Wow Goku I'm surprised giving up like this? Just accepting one's fate instead of pushing yourself to rise and overcome it like you have every time before it?" I look up and there she is smiling, her hands behind her back and her long blue braid dangling by her neck. "Come on it's not like you, even before you started listening to the falseness in your head."_

_I shake my head. "Bulma I'm not real, I just a failure apart of Vegeta, his blood is my reason for life. I am not human, not living, and not even… even natural. Just a specimen, just like all the others showered with Mako I just look human… but farther from anything." I turn away from her but she doesn't let me for long her tender hands grab my face and pull me up. I look at her as she walks around me, her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips._

"_You're so naïve Goku, tell me when you were not caring about this nonsense of you being a clone, a reproduction did you feel any less human? Did you feel different?" She asks still walking around me._

"_That has nothing-!" She stops me with her look and shakes her head. _

"_Because you accept things that others say, that's your problem just live the way you want to live. You deserve a life that is your own not this one you keep forging over and over again in misery."_

"_It's-!" I can't get another word in edgewise as she covers my mouth with her hand._

"_It's nothing, you are who you are, no one can take the Goku from you. You are Goku, the real Goku just remember. Don't accept the memories you've heard look for the ones inside you. The ones you locked away." She smiles and I blink at her. "Just remember…" She sighs wrapping her arms around me and rests her head against my chest. "Remember…"_

Flying back to reality Goku snaps awake. His eyes wide his breathing deep and labored, looking down at his hands which are tingling. His body feels strange, like something has been lifted. Cracking his neck he rights himself and looks to the door. "Maybe she's right… But do I really matter? I came for Chi-Chi I came for her and I came to end this evil and being in here isn't going to help." Ripping off his shirt leaving only the large metal shoulder guard on he used it as a wrap around his stomach tightly. There wasn't time to waste anymore.

As he went to the door to find a way to break out it opened up. A cigarette dropped to the ground as a white cape popped in front of his eyes. "What's up numbskull?" A large spear hung off his back as he looked at him.

Goku walked outside and looked at Piccolo. "So why'd you come? I thought everyone was supposed to be safe and away from all of this."

Piccolo held out his sword in one hand all the materia now inserted in the sword as Goku grasped the handle and put it on his back. "Let's just say we all had something's to work through Goku, everyone of us has a stack in the future. Besides why would it matter?" Popping another cigarette in his lips he grinned at Goku. "Chi-Chi's at the top. You can either go through the guards or leave your choice? Krillin and Mirai are keeping them busy at the bottom floors. So you have better hurry."

"Thanks Piccolo… I'll owe you one once out of here." Goku smiled and raced off as Piccolo drew out his spear and walked back to the fight behind him.

Goku rushed around the corner and up the stairs as several armed machines blocked his path. Opening up their hands exposing machine guns and blades to Goku who only drew his sword and held it at his side, he screamed as he rushed upwards the blade glowing with a golden tint as he flew up the stairs and swung…

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Just like before, I remember this… I remember fighting like this… I remember when I had someone and something to fight for… I remember how Vegeta laughed as I came up behind him…_

"_Hah! The fools it will all be-!" I cut his laughter off as I run my sword through his side. "What! Who are you?" He growls at me even as Blood runs down his legs and I thrust the sword deeper._

"_My home, my friends, my family! Give them back!" I scream as I rip my sword out and he collapses down his head hung and blood pooling around him. I turn around and walk back, heading down to the place where Chi-Chi and Raditz are. I cup Chi-Chi's head as I hang my own I can feel her life fading and I blame myself. Why couldn't I have come sooner and not been knocked unconscious…_

"_Feh… its not enough to kill me fool!" I hear Vegeta as he marches down the steps, his mothers head in his hand and sword in the other even mortally wounded he manages. Walking down the steps and not even faltering._

"_Goku…Kill Vegeta…" I hear Raditz say as he falls into unconsciousness I look at Chi-Chi who rolls her head. I thought she had died… I thought I had lost her and I yelled and charged after Vegeta._

"_VEGETA!" I yell angrily and he stops on the catwalk he raises his sword up and I rush him… I took five steps and he dropped his sword down and plunged it through my chest. _

_He looks at me with a smirk. "Don't… Push… Your… Luck." He smiles wickedly as he raises me into the air my body being cut by the blade as I look down at him. NO! I scream inside I drop to the ground and Vegeta is stunned I grab the sword and pull on it. "It's impossible!" I rip the sword out of my stomach and hurl him over the catwalk, I hear him scream as he plummets and falls into the burning core of the reactor. I have no time to spare as I limp back to them I reach Chi-Chi and collapse beside her as her eyes go lifeless and I hope to join her soon._

Goku rips upwards his jumps scaling three full floors as he bounces from wall to wall upwards using the railings to throw himself up higher and faster. Reaching the final floor with a thud his sword at the ready he watches three familiar faces step up to the plate again.

"Long time no see Goku, last time you got off lucky." Yamcha said pulling out his baton as Goku draws his sword above his head. "Ready you two?" He says looking to his side as Eighteen and Tein nod and move off to the sides and prepare to fight.

"Sorry you guys but there's no time to play around!" His sword spins around his head drawing up winds around him. "Finishing Touch!" He yells sending a hurricane of energy towards them, the winds spiraling upwards to the roof taking the three with them to the top and then stopping as they are sent to the ground slamming head long into the floor. Goku twirls his sword behind his back and slams it in his sheath as he rushes inside.

Tearing open the doors he goes inside and there unconscious and in a liquid tank in his Chi-Chi. An aged man working at the controls as Goku advances behind him. "Gero... get away now before I cut you down…" Goku growls as he leaps up over the lab equipment drawing his sword up and slamming down into the steel garter. Gero rolls off to the side backing up against the consoles as Goku works on the devices holding Chi-Chi.

"You can't save her! It's a little too late!" Gero laughs as he rushes out of the hallway but runs headlong into Mirai and his peacemaker rifle.

Ripping off the cords he slams his sword inside the tank, the green juices spill out all out over the floor. Chi-Chi falls from the tank and into his arms his sword hitting the ground as he wraps his arms around her. Her frail form landing against him, her light breaths coming out slowly as Goku gathered her up. His hand grabbing his sword as he held her with one arm and his sword in the other, making his way back into the hallway where Mirai cocked his three barreled peacemaker. "We should…. Let me take her, we have a guest ready to join the party…" He didn't say who but Goku handed Chi-Chi over to him as he took a breath letting Mirai vanish down the hallway as he turned around.

"Ah so how does it feel puppet? Ready to finally die by my hand." Vegeta's voice rang out as he heard the drawing of his sword. The Murasame, the long curved blade shined as he drew it up by his head. The flow of his black cape showed his first move as Goku drew up his sword watching the blade spark over his as he narrowly avoided the death blow.

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

Striking upwards knocking Vegeta back, both swords clacking in sparks. Goku's hands tightly gripped around his sword. Vegeta smirking as he held his own. Tearing away quickly Goku stumbled as Vegeta came back his sword striking down. Goku flipped upwards catching the ceiling as Vegeta struck the floor and exploded at him. Hitting him in the gut and sending him through a wall. Vegeta caught himself and swung around punching him in the face.

Goku crashed into the wall his feet catching the floor as he drew his sword up parrying Vegeta as they clashed again. "Come on is that everything? I thought you would have gotten stronger." Vegeta laughs as he knocks away Goku's sword with his and punches him in the stomach his fists flying into his gut and with a kick sends him through another wall.

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sors immanis_

_Et inanis_

_Sors immanis_

_Et inanis_

Goku grips his wrist and aims it Vegeta who dives out of the way as a bolt of ice slams where he was. Goku cast a fireball, then a bolt of lightning, and wave of water letting them hit the walls exploding outside giving Goku time to grab his sword and race after him.

The two ran outside Vegeta jumping out the open window and running down the side of the building as Goku leapt out and flew down. His sword above him at the ready as he screamed after him, Vegeta whirled around drawing his blade across him and blocking the strike and knocking Goku ahead of him who only held his sword up as Vegeta still running down the building struck at him. The two fighting as they fell.

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

Before hitting the next floor Goku slammed his sword off to the side grinding to a halt as Vegeta smirked and jumped off his cape extending as he took flight and he came back around. Goku himself grabbed his sword pulling it out and exploding off the side and into Vegeta the two clashing in mid air.

"You seem angry, are you so upset that I sent that girl to the planet?" Vegeta mocked as their swords sparked.

"Angry describe how I feel. But I'm going to make sure you pay for all the innocent lives you took!" Goku growled as he grabbed Vegeta by his collar and swung him down to the ground.

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_(Gloriosa Generos)_

Vegeta swung around his sword ripping the air knocking Goku upwards landing on another balcony. Looking over he saw the speck that was Vegeta disappears. "Oh no…" he said as he looked upwards. Vegeta appeared above him, his sword drawn he swung upwards cutting off a portion of the building.

"Let's see you fight now…." Vegeta grins and jumps upwards into the falling debris. Goku growls but runs up the side, his feet moving faster as he watches the falling concrete and steel.

Cutting through the bricks and falling hunks of metal he watches above him as one splits in two. Vegeta appearing in front of him, the two fight in the falling debris landing on one piece the two fight. The clashing of steel and brawn deafening even in the landslide

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

The part they battle on snaps in two and they leap away as the landslide hits the ground. Goku slams his sword down ripping the steel apart like three claws had just torn it up. But Vegeta jumps over the attack and with two slices cuts another huge hunk of steel off and it falls down leaving Goku to leap away. Only to find Vegeta flying straight at him. The two fight again, blue sparks fly everywhere as they are knocked upwards by their fighting. Goku flips upwards landing on the rooftop as Vegeta lands easily.

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sors immanis_

_Et inanis_

_Sors immanis_

_Et inanis_

"I hope you're ready. Because now its time to end this." Vegeta draws his blade up and smirks. His attack poised as Goku did the same. Vegeta exploded slamming into Goku. His blade screeching loudly as the steel grinded against the other, kicking Goku away Vegeta attacking still, Goku only blocking the strikes as he continued to stumble backwards until Vegeta knocked his sword away.

He hit the wall but soon he felt his stomach burn. Looking up as Vegeta held his blade through his stomach. "Well it was nice knowing you, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now." Twisting the blade Goku screamed in agony.

"Think about everyone you failed. Everyone you ever loved or cared for in the past has died because you're so weak. You puppet, you weak foolish puppet!" Vegeta laughed at him as he drew out more screams. Goku could feel everything fading.

"_We'll do it… Don't worry Goku. We can handle anything." Raditz spoke…_

"_Yes Goku you can stop him." He heard Bulma speak next._

"_We all believe in you…" Chi-Chi spoke next._

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

His hand goes the blade gripping it with a snarl on his lips he pulls it in deeper close enough as his hand grabs his sword. Vegeta is stunned as he tries to pull his sword back or away but Goku walks through it the pain gone as he has the sword imbedded inside him. His own sword in his hands. "No! Its you who is weak!" Vegeta jumps back to late as his buster sword is drove through his stomach.

Vegeta holds the buster sword as he falls back, Goku drawing out the murasame from his own stomach. "Omnislash!" Goku screams as he rushes forwards his sword knocking Vegeta up into the air and in strikes that were only counted in flashes of light as he drew up for one last strike.

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_Veni veni venias_

_ne me mori facias_

_(Gloriosa Generosa)_

_Haryuu no hanekata_

Goku swung downwards as Vegeta slammed the buster sword upwards the two blades swinging and hitting their targets.

The two fell down Vegeta hitting the roof and falling off the edge his sword drove through his heart. Goku fell next not hitting anything as he just plummeted downwards into the black clouds his sword just like Vegeta as they both vanished Goku looked up his hand reaching for the sky as everything exploded.

"NO!" Goku screamed snapping upwards in bed. His face covered in sweat. Looking around as he saw everything in his house was fine. He wasn't different as he looked down. No hole in his stomach and he was wearing his boxers.

Falling backwards against the headboard, he rubbed his face as his heart was racing. He could have sworn it was real. "Hey... Chi-Chi… hun? He asked as he drew back the covers. He looked down and he went wide eyed. "Long brown hair white top and black miniskirt. Goku screamed as Tifa snapped awake and screamed too.

"No!" Chi-Chi screamed as she woke up. "Mmmh? Chi-Chi what's wrong?" She heard as she looked to her side and saw Goku looking down at her.

"Nothing…just had. A weird dream sorry for waking you." She said laying back down and letting Goku pull her close. His large arm around her stomach. "I swear that was real…" Chi-Chi murmured as she went to sleep and Goku's loud snoring following right behind her.

_R&R MajinBroli _


End file.
